Happy Bday Sakura!
by Ana Moreira
Summary: "Era seu aniversário e tudo o que ela queria era dormir o dia inteiro como presente."


Naruto não me pertence.

História postada também no Nyah! Fanfiction.

Plágio é ridículo, seja criativo.

* * *

Era seu aniversário e tudo o que ela queria era dormir o dia inteiro como presente. Porém, a vida não era tão simples assim, e sempre no final do mês ela cobrava, em forma de contas que o carteiro gentilmente coloca em sua caixa de correio, o preço de sua existência.

Por sorte ou destino, ou qualquer outra coisas que fosse, esse dia tão especial caiu em plena sexta-feira, o que motivou Sakura a sair da cama, se arrumar e ir para o trabalho.

Durante o percurso até o trabalho recebeu algumas ligações, de sua mãe e de suas amigas, todas desejando o de sempre, mas sempre com ressaltos de juízo, da parte de sua mãe e baladas, da parte de suas amigas.

Ao decorrer do dia as felicitações continuaram, recebeu várias mensagem e recados de voz, de amigos e familiares. Os colegas de trabalho até compraram um bolo e colocaram várias velinhas cor-de-rosa em cima. Sakura se sentiu muito feliz e lisonjeada, não imaginava que tantas pessoas lembrariam, no ano anterior apenas os seus amigos mais próximos lembraram.

Já estava voltando para casa quando seu celular tocou, pegou esperançosa, pois de todos os seus amigos apenas um não tinha lhe dado os parabéns e esse, digamos assim, era uma amigo muito especial para ela. Tirou o aparelho da bolsa e olhou para a tela, seus olhos esperançosos se desfizeram quando leu o nome que se formava em letras maiúsculas.

-Oi Naruto. - Atendeu, a voz um pouco triste. Não que não gostasse de receber ligações do loiro, afinal ele era seu melhor amigo, mas estava mesmo esperando que fosse outra pessoa.

-Parabéns Sakura! - Berrou do outro lado da linha, fazendo com que a rosada tivesse que afastar o celular da orelha.

-Você não precisa gritar. Além do mais, já me deu os parabéns hoje, com um áudio bem escandaloso. - Riu, atravessando a rua em direção ao seu carro.

-Poxa, eu queria desejar mais uma vez, por acaso isso é proibido? - Falou emburrado.

Sakura equilibrou o celular entre o ombro e a orelha para pegar a chave do carro na bolsa.

-Não é proibido. - Revirando os olhos sorriu - Obrigada Naruto.

-Então, o que vai fazer hoje? - Era uma boa pergunta, mas a única coisa que estava querendo era ir para casa dormir e talvez receber uma mensagem inesperada.

-Eu vou para casa, descansar um pouco e talvez assistir um filme...

-O que?! - O loiro gritou e mais uma vez Sakura teve que afastar o aparelho para longe da orelha. - Hoje é dia de comemorar, não de dormir. Hoje é sexta!

Naruto tinha uma adoração pela sexta-feira, mas convenhamos que qualquer ser humano na terra ama uma sexta-feira. Sakura riu entrando no carro, fechou a porta, jogou a bolsa no banco do passageiro e tirou os saltos, já era um costume seu dirigir descalça, era bem mais confortável e ela não corria o risco de pegar uma multa por dirigir com sapatos inapropriados.

-Ok - Disse ajeitando o cinto de segurança - O que temos para hoje?

-Vem aqui em casa, Hinata e eu estamos te esperando.

-Certo, só vou passar em casa para...

-Não! - Gritou mais uma vez - Vem direto para cá.

-Naruto, eu preciso trocar de roupa. - Disse quase gritando, as pessoas observavam enquanto passavam pelo carro. - E não grite assim novamente!

-Ok, não vou mais gritar, mas venha direto para cá entendeu?

-Por que isso agora?

-Não faça perguntas, só venha logo que eu estou com fome.

-Ok, já estou indo. - Desligou o telefone e deu partida no carro. Aquilo pareceu um pouco estranho, tudo bem que qualquer coisa que venha do loiro era estranho, mas aquilo era demais até para ele.

Dirigiu por aproximadamente meia hora, virando em algumas ruas para cortar caminho e logo já estava na frente da casa de Naruto, estacionou na saída da garagem e seguiu para a porta.

Era uma casa simples de fachada laranja. A porta verde musgo tinha um batedor com o formato de um sapo, Sakura sempre ria quando via o pequeno pedaço de ferro na porta. Bateu três vezes e esperou enquanto vasculhava a bolsa a procura de seu celular. Encontrou o aparelho e ouviu passo apressados descendo a escada, olhou então para a tela do celular, nenhuma mensagem ou ligação perdida. É talvez ele tenha esquecido, pensou jogando o retângulo tecnológico de volta na bolsa.

-Sakura! - E mais uma vez naquele dia a voz de Naruto quase estourou seus tímpanos.

-Oi Naruto. - Riu enquanto recebia um forte abraço.

-Vem entra. - Disse já dentro da casa.

Sakura entrou e fechou a porta. As cortinas estavam fechadas e as luzes apagadas, ela então seguiu o loiro que foi em direção a sala.

-Por que está tão escuro? Não me diga que esqueceu de pagar a conta de luz. - Disse, mas Naruto não respondeu - Onde está Hinata?

-Ela está na sala. Vem anda logo.

-Eu estou indo, mas nesse escuro vou acabar caindo.

Entraram na sala e um clarão se formou. Todos os seus amigos de escola estavam lá, e em coro começaram a cantar parabéns. Hinata e Ino correram a seu encontro e as três se abraçaram. A essa altura Sakura já estava aos prantos, não que não gostasse de surpresas, ela amava surpresas, mas aquelas era triplamente especial, porque seus amigos que haviam preparado.

Sorriu para todos e agradeceu um por um enquanto era guiada até o enorme bolo na mesa ao fundo da sala. Estava tão feliz que não conseguia para de sorrir.

-Vocês são incríveis! - Disse abraçando mais alguns amigos no caminho.

-Já fizemos tantas festas surpresas juntos. - Ino disse ao seu lado - Faltava a sua Testuda.

Cantaram parabéns três vezes até Sakura finalmente conseguir cortar o bolo que foi rapidamente devorado por todos. Riram e contaram histórias durante toda a festa e até se esqueceram das horas. Já estava perto das dez quando os convidados começaram a ir embora. Naruto acompanhou a maioria até a porta, enquanto as garotas começavam a organizar algumas coisas.

-Hei Ino. - Chamou, a loira estava juntando alguns copos espalhados pela sala. Virando o rosto encarou o olhar baixo da amiga. - Sabe por que ele não veio?

-Eu não sei. - Disse vendo a expressão da amiga ficar mais triste. - Tentamos ligar para ele, mas o telefone estava desligado.

-Hum.

-Ele deve estar ocupado. - Tentou consola-la. - A memoria dele é boa demais para ter esquecido, não se preocupe.

-Você tem razão, ele deve estar ocupado. - Sorrindo voltou a juntar os pratos espalhados pela sala.

Talvez ele estivesse mesmo ocupado, por isso não pode ir, nem ligar ou mandar uma mensagem. Porém, os dois não eram nada além de amigos, ela sabia disso, como também sabia que o mesmo não era obrigado a lembrar de seu aniversário apesar de ser legal da parte dele mandar apenas um singelo parabéns. Era difícil para rosada esconder que estava chateada, mas ela ia se esforçar, pelo menos até chegar em casa.

Terminaram de arrumar tudo um pouco antes da meia noite. Ino já havia ido embora e Sakura estava colocando em uma sacola, com a ajuda de Hinata, os presentes que tinha ganhado, não eram muitos por isso terminaram rápido e logo Sakura já estava se despedindo do casal de amigos e seguindo para casa.

Não demorou muito até estar estacionando na garagem do prédio. Tirou as sacolas do carro, acionou o alarme e seguiu para o elevador. Estava exausta e a primeira coisa que fez quando as portas do elevador se abriram foi se escorar na parede mais próxima. Deixou as sacolas no chão e apertou o botão para o decimo segundo andar.

Enquanto o elevador subia, mais devagar que o normal, a rosada reviu seu dia. Tinha sido muito mais do que ela havia esperado na hora que acordou. Duas festas de aniversário com pessoas incríveis que ela amava muito, mensagens e ligações, ela não podia estar mais agradecida por ter amigos tão maravilhosos.

A porta do elevador se abriu com seu costumeiro barulhinho irritante e Sakura juntou suas sacolas e saiu. Estava prestes a colocar as sacolas no chão novamente para procurar a chave na bolsa quando viu um pequeno pedaço de papel dobrado sobre o tapete. Pegou o papel e o abriu.

-"Desculpe não ter ligado." - Leu reconhecendo a caligrafia - Sasuke.

Suspirando ela segurou o papel enquanto procurar a chave. Sua bolsa, assim como a bolsa de toda mulher, era um buraco negro para encontrar as coisas. Vasculhou mais uma vez e encontrou no fundo a pequena chave.

Abriu a porta colocou as sacolas para dentro e a trancou. Acendeu a luz e se virou para ir até o sofá quando se deparou com um corpo enorme em sua poltrona. Sasuke estava dormindo, a cabeça apoiada na mão esquerda. O que ele estava fazendo ali? Aliás, como ele havia conseguido entrar em sua casa? A única pessoa que tinha a chave reserva era Hinata, ela não entregaria a chave ao Sasuke a não ser que, claro, pensou, isso só podia ser obra de um certo loiro barulhento.

-Sasuke. - Se aproximou da poltrona pronta para acorda-lo quando viu, na bancada entre a cozinha e a sala, um pequeno bolo com uma vela cor-de-rosa em cima.

Foi na direção da bancada, ao lado do bolo um cartão azul estava aberto, a caneta abandonada ao lado. Olhou para o rapaz jogado na poltrona, no final das contas eles não tinha esquecido. Sorriu e voltou a olhar para o cartão. Apenas duas palavras estavam escritas nele...

-Feliz Aniversário. - Ouviu e sentiu braços fortes envolverem sua cintura.

-Você lembrou. - Disse se virando para encara-lo.

-Eu nunca esqueceria.

Sorrindo ela ficou na ponta dos pés e o abraçou.

-Obrigada Sasuke. - Ele a encarou, ela podia se afogar naqueles olhos que não se importaria. - Mas como conseguiu entrar aqui?

-Naruto me arrumou a chave. - Um sorriso de canto se formou enquanto levava a mão até a nuca.

-Vou ter que arrumar outra pessoa para cuidar da minha chave reserva.

-Não gostou da surpresa? - Perguntou confuso.

-Eu amei! - Beijou sua bochecha e seguiu para atrás do balcão - Hoje foi sem duvida o melhor dia de todos, tive três surpresas em um único dia!

-E qual foi a melhor?

-Encontrar você dormindo na minha poltrona, com certeza foi a melhor. - O moreno ruborizou enquanto Sakura ria.

-Ninguém mandou você demorar tanto para chegar.

-Não me culpe. - Se defendeu levantando as mãos. - Eu não sabia que Naruto e as meninas iam arrumar uma festa surpresa para mim.

-Naruto sabia que eu estava aqui te esperando. - Falou - Aquele idiota.

Os dois riram enquanto a rosada pegava duas colheres na gaveta da cozinha, entregou uma para Sasuke e se sentou ao seu lado na bancada. Olhou para o relógio, faltavam dez minutos para a meia noite.

-Você deu sorte, cheguei antes do meu aniversário acabar.

-Acho que a sorte foi sua de eu ter acordado. - Sasuke pegou um isqueiro que estava ao lado do cartão e acendeu a vela do bolo. - Vai, assopra sua velinha.

A rosada se inclinou para frente, a pequena chama na ponta da vela bruxuleava levemente. Então se concentrou em seu pedido, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada, tudo o que ela podia desejar não era mais necessário, ela já tinha amigos incríveis, pais maravilhosos e a companhia perfeita para aquele fim de noite. No fim, apenas soprou a vela agradecida por tudo que tinha sem desejar mais nada.

-E então, o que pediu?

-Muito curioso você. - O encarou e juntos atacaram o bolo. Ela sabia que o moreno não gostava de doces, mas ele sempre abria uma exceção de vez em quando.

-Obrigada Sasuke.

O moreno se aproximou e juntou seus lábios em um beijo lento, porém rápido.

-De nada. - Sussurrou ainda próximo dela. Sakura sorriu.

Aquele estava sendo, sem a menor sombra de duvidas, o melhor aniversário de sua vida. E nada, nem mesmo um dia inteiro para dormir, poderia ser melhor do que estar ali com ele aproveitando os últimos minutos do seu dia.


End file.
